Maricura
Maricura is a fictional setting in Fabian Fox Havoc!, it serves as the home of many Chilean animation characters. History See Maricura/History '' Districts *'Maricura Central - The town's downtown. *'Pelotillehue - '''The setting from ''Condorito. *'North Pole - '''Where christmas and other holiday characters live on. *'Winter Town - 'Where winter-themed characters live on. *'Uptown - 'The city's neighbor residents. *'City of the South - 'The city's south area with a Rio de Janeiro-esque beach, a port and a giant sand castle. *'Labyrinth - 'A labybrinth with houses and buildings. *'Transylvania - 'Where many monsters live on. *'Sweet Kingdom - 'A district with giant candies, cakes and other sweet treats. *'Summer Beach - 'The city's only beach. *'Autumn - 'Where many characters have a time in autumn. *'Time and Space Plaza - 'Where space heroes live on. *'Mars -''' A district themed to Mars with many space stations. *'Alien Avenue - '''Where aliens and martians live on. *'Robotropolis - 'Where big and small robots live on. *'Medieval Avenue - 'Where Medieval-themed characters and creatures live on. *'Underworld - 'Where villains live on. *'Woodlands - 'Where forest animals live on. *'Tokyo - 'Where Japanese-themed live on, this is one of the city-based districts. *'Little Preschooler - 'Where characters from preschool shows live on. *'Rural Zone - 'The city's rural area, it leads the way to the real world. *'Enchantment Under the Sea - 'A underwater district where marine creatures, mermaids and sea monsters live on. *'Wild Rainforest - 'Where jungle animals live on. *'Pirate Town - 'Where pirates live on. *'Dark Cartoon District - 'Where characters from action shows and adult shows live on. *'Rocky District - 'One of the city's abandoned districts. *'Fantasy District - 'One of the city's abandoned districts. *'Madrid - 'Where Spanish-themed characters live on *'Glam Gold Avenue - 'Where riches and multimillionaires live on. *'The Princess Kingdom - 'Where princesses live on. *'Fairy Gardens - 'Where fairies and pixies live on. *'Ice District - 'Where penguins, polar bears, seals and other arctic animals live on. *'Surfer's Paradise - 'Where characters hang out and have fun in Summer. *'Babyland - 'Where babies have fun with giant baby items (such as baby bottles and rattles) *'New Delhi - 'Where India-themed characters live on. *'Royal Summer Kingdom - 'Where princesses have fun in Summer. *'Jewel Bay - 'Where the Marine Life Research students can investigate the marine life. *'Port of Maricura - 'Where characters work in find seafood and controlling cranes to move crates. *'Old West - 'Where cowboys and bandits resides. *'Atacama Desert City - 'Where Desert animals live on. *'1920's Black and White - 'Based on 1920's/1930's black and white cartoons *'Ancient Egypt - 'Where Egyptian-themed characters. *'Island of the Dinosaurs - 'Where dinosaurs and cavepeople live on. *'Mines - 'Where characters working there in find coal, copper and jewels. *'Cybercity - 'A area in the city where have high-tech stuff. *'Fire Kingdom - 'Where demons and dragons live on. *'The Wetlands of Maricura - 'Where characters can see non-anthropomorphic animals from far. *'Science Fiction City - 'Where characters from Science Fiction cartoons live on. *'Birdland - 'Where birds live on. *'Forest of the Monsters - 'Where mythological creatures live on. *'Fun Square - 'A funhouse-like district where characters gets wacky and hypnotized. *'The Hazzards Street - 'The highway that connects to the tunnel to the real world. *'Sahara - 'The city's desert area. *'Xalax - 'Where anthropomorphic vehicles live on. *'Atlantis - 'Where sea people live on. *'Times Square 3000 - 'Where characters can hang out in shoppings and *'Ancient Greece - 'Where Greek-themed characters live on. *'Magma Mine - 'Where characters can mining magma boulders and generate the energy from the city. *'City of Architectures - 'The city's most famous area. *'Paris - 'Where French-themed characters. *'London - 'Where English-themed characters. *'Town of the Dead - 'Where living skeletons live on. *'Stop-Motion Avenue - 'Where stop-motion characters live on. *'Urbopolis - 'Where anthropomorphic animals (like Fabian Fox) resides. *'Gothica - 'The city's most old-fashioned district. *'Reptile Swamp - 'Where reptiles live on. *'Town in the Mountain - 'The city's most highest district. *'The Spiky Desert - 'A deserted area with many spikes. *'Wizard Town - 'A town poublated by wizards. *'Tongueland - 'A district where everything is sticky. *'Sandy Beach - 'One of Maricura's most famous districts. *'Merry Christmas Kingdom - 'One of Maricura's most famous districts. *'Cubic - 'Where cubic characters live on. *'Venice - 'A district located in a river between in middle of the Rural area. *'City of Rodents - 'Where cartoon extra rodents rodents live on. *'Metro City - 'Where funny characters live on. *'Jumper - 'Where living objects live on. *'5 de Mayo Avenue - 'Where Mexican-themed characters live on. *'Prague - 'Where Spanish-themed characters live on. *'Sydney - 'Where Australian-themed characters live on. *'Rome - 'Where Italian-themed characters live on. *'The Wind Farmlands - 'A area where is the main wind resource in the city. *'Paradise of Insects - 'Where insects live on. *'Fa-La-La - 'Where everything is made of music and sounds. *'Aerocity - 'A city located in the skies with a waterfall-like ramp that leads to Maricura. *'Tiki-Tiki - 'A island similar to Rapa Nui with talking Moai statues, flowers and pranks. *'Superhero Ultrapolis -''' Where various superheroes and superheroines live. **'Power Downtown -' A downtown area where various superheroes and superheroines had their headquarters located. **'Ultrapolis Suburbs -' A suburban area where various citizens live. *'New Shell City - '''A city located under the sea near the port. *'Bunnyburrow - 'Where rabbits live on, is also the place where made crops. *'The Garden of Flowers - 'Where living flowers live on. *'Holiday Kingdom - '''Where everything is made of Birthday, Halloween, Christmas, Easter, St. Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day and Fiestas Patrias. Geography The whole city is Maricura is completly cartoonish. Not only the city does appear animated, but the enviroment has a colorful and dreamlike Inside Out-like atmosphere. Maricura's buildings, cars, plants and other objects are also dreamlike and given them anthropomorphic look. Climate Like in the real world Chile, the weather basis is in the follow stations months: * '''Autumn: From April to May, the weather is based on wind and partly cloudy. * Rain: From June to July, the weather is based on rain and sometimes thunderstorm. * Snow: Fron August, the weather is based on snow and some wind. * Spring: From September to December, the weather is based on sunny and spring days. * Summer: From December to March, the weather is based on sunny days and sometimes, partly cloudy. Natural Disasters During the 2010 Chile earthquake, the city ocurred the first natural disaster ever happen at 3 AM, any cartoon died during the earthquake, but they giving stuff to the homeless/poor people. Economy Transport Air (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Rail The monorails are operated by Maricura's monorail company, Empresa de Monorieles Spinnin (EMS), connect the Downtown to several districts of the city. The monorails had three doors that fit the size of each cartoon: giant, big, medium, small and micro. Interdimensional Buses These buses take the inhabitants of Maricura to the real world, they also offers shipping and delivery services There are the terminals: * Terminal La Oreja - * Terminal Piedra, Tijera, Varita Magica, Papel - * Terminal Brujos - * Terminal Flaite - * Terminal Arca de Noé - * Terminal Guitarra - * Terminal Circular y Cuadrado - * Terminal Somos Cabros Chicos - * Terminal Pesado - * Terminal Reggeaton - * Terminal Conde Dracula - * Terminal Sapos - * Terminal El Pajarito Cantando - * Terminal Ketchup - * Terminal Rapa Nui - * Terminal Chile-Argentina - * Terminal Zamora - Highways (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Public Transport (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Culture (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Herigate and monuments (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Cultural activities and entertainment (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Museums and Libraries (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Music (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Newspapers (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Sports (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Recreation (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Religion (reserved to Bricky Blocks) Inhabitants See Maricura/List of Inhabitants Gallery Concept Arts Shield of Maricura.png|The shield of Maricura Flag_of_Maricura.png|The flag of Marucura Locations Inhabitants Transportation Printed Media Objects Buildings Traffic Signs Other Trivia *Maricura is similar to Toontown from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, but as a modernized city, and Cartoon Network's CN City bumpers. *The colors in the shield of Maricura represents in each culture: **Red represents the power and the force. **Orange represents the union and the peace. **Yellow represents the leadership and the intelligence **Green represents the luck and the charm. **Blue represents the homeland and the learning. **Purple represents the courage and the justice *The flag is similar to the Chile flag, but with a green planet and a yellow ring and the red and the blue switched places. *According to a interview with Andres Wood, Maricura was in construction in 1986 and founded in 1993. *Maricura is located at a tunnel in the highway in Santiago de Chile and the other side of the Andes mountain. *The billboards and posters in the Maricura Central are parodying some stuff **Avasallador Hypermarket (a parody of Jumbo and Lider) **Pincoya (parody of Trivago) **Channel 76 (parody of UCV Televisión, TVN, Mega, Chilevisión and Canal 13) **Dream-Stabox Switch (parody combination of Dreamcast, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One) **The Pulentos on Live! (homage to Pulentos) **El Cielo Supermarket (parody of Unimarc) **PALOMA (parody of Tur-Bus and Pullman Bus) **Laura (parody of L'oreal) **Hostal Morrison Resort (homage to Hostal Morrison) **El Trabajador (parody of Easy) **Ratoncito Records (parody of Walt Disney Records) **McDrilo's (parody of McDonald's) **Super Cebra (parody of Falabella) **Nilzen Cola (parody of Coca-Cola and Pepsi) **Inovación Medica Labs (parody of Genomma Labs) **Girasol (parody of Lay's) **Waipex TV Cable (parody of VTR, Movistar and DirecTV) **Brillolín (parody of Dawn) **Quiromon Official Store (homage to Quíromon) **Ultrapower Comics (parody of Marvel and DC Comics) **El Hocicón (parody of El Mercurio, La Tercera, La Cuarta, Las Ultimas Noticias and Publimetro; homage to Condorito) **El Pollo Farsante (parody of KFC; homage to Condorito) **Coolbox (parody to Apple and Android) **Sussio (parody to Le Sancy; homage to Condorito) **Pin and Pum (parody to Bilz y Pap; homage to Condorito) **Radio Victor 194.9 FM (parody to ADN Radio Chile) **Eco-Electro (parody to CGE and Chilectra) **Count Calcula's Monster High School (parody to Inacap) **¡Hace Frio! (parody to Nestlé Ice Creams) *The idea for 2D characters in a CGI world is inspired by the animation style from the The Land Before Time TV series. Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:Cities Category:Settings Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas